


Remember Me

by aikoa



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, elizabeth is such a darling i love her too, mama anne loves her baby girl and thats all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: Anne always knew her daughter would amount to truly amazing things,She just hoped she wouldn't forget her in the process
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Elizabeth I of England
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kCaFrueaqw)

_ Anne Boleyn knew this moment now would most likely the final time she’d ever be able to see her darling daughter again, and that broke her inside. _

_ “Please don’t go.” The three-year-old pleaded with her mother. Anne could see tears starting to form in the child’s eyes. _

_ “Oh, darling,” She said sadly, pulling her daughter into her lap, _

_ “Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. _

_ Remember me, don't let it make you cry”  _ _ The mother sang softly, stroking her daughter’s red hair soothingly. _

_ “For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you, each night we are apart.” _

_ “Remember me, though I have to travel far. Remember me each time you hear a sad guitar.” _

_ Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be”  _ _ Anne’s voice cracked as she started getting choked up. She hated everything, she hated everything and everyone in this nasty world except for her sweet Elizabeth. Her daughter was the only ray of sunshine in her life and now she was being forced to leave her. _

_ “Until you're in my arms again..Remember me” _

  
  


_ \----- _

  
  


_ Anne turned to look in the direction of her daughter’s nursery window before the executioner placed the blindfold over her eyes. _

_ Her final thoughts were of Elizabeth. Anne knew one day she would become a great ruler, the best England could ever hope for. She just prayed that in those many years to come, her baby would not forget her, she knew even if she were to be dead, she wouldn’t be able to bear it. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

  
  


The single thing Anne Boleyn regretted most in both of her lives was that she was not able to be there for her daughter. She always wondered if Elizabeth  _ did  _ remember her, as she practically begged her to, she hoped fervidly that she did, but it seemed she would never know.

Anne took the small portrait of her daughter she managed to print and frame during her first few months in the new world off of her dresser and smiled sadly as she took in the details of her daughter and how different she looked from the last time Anne had seen her, how grown up she looked, how royal.

And it was clear that Anne was correct all those years ago,

Elizabeth I was one of the best English monarchs in history, if not the best.

But what Anne didn’t know was that

Elizabeth never forgot her.

She  _ never  _ did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Until you’re in my arms again, _

_ Remember me” _

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this was.
> 
> I was scrolling through TikTok and heard a cover of 'Remember Me' from CoCo and boom, this oneshot was born.
> 
> This is so bad, I'm sorry.  
> It's like 3am and I'm hardly getting any sleep, that may be why.


End file.
